


Salvatore (Asexual Cambion)

by TheTravelerWrites



Series: Monster Lovers: Hidden Creatures [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcoholism, Asexual, Asexual Incubus, Asexual Monster, Asexual Reader, Cambion, Demon/Human Relationships, Exophilia, F/M, Human/Incubus, Human/Monster Romance, Incubus Boyfriend, Monster Boyfriend, Prostitution, Reader Insert, Reader-Insert, Strong Language, Terato, Teratophilia, human/demon, human/monster, incubus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 17:58:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15148709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTravelerWrites/pseuds/TheTravelerWrites
Summary: *Note: A Cambion is a creature that is half-incubus/succubus, half-human, originating in medieval folklore.





	Salvatore (Asexual Cambion)

How did you get talked into this? You hated bars. The smoke, the noise, the drunk girls falling all over themselves, the guys trying to get the drunk girls to go home with them. It was all tedious and you hated it.

It was supposed to be a celebration. You had just graduated from school with a business degree, and a bunch of friends suggested dinner. You didn’t realize dinner would be alcohol. You groaned as soon as you set foot into the place and just ordered a water. You sat in the corner and watched your friends get properly sloshed, grimacing into your glass and wishing you were somewhere else.

“What are you doing all the way over here?” A seductive voice asked. You looked up to see a man smirking down at you. He was dressed in a suit with no tie, his collar rakishly ruffled around his neck in what you guessed was supposed to be a fetching manner. He had reddish-brown hair and clear skin with a strong chin and straight eyebrows. His face was symmetrical, despite his lopsided grin, and he was leaning slightly over you.

“Avoiding people,” You muttered irritably.

“Does that include me?” He asked, winking.

You felt your face sneer. “Yes, that includes you.”

His head rocked back as if stunned. He seemed genuinely surprised at your answer. “I’m sorry, what?”

“Look, I’m sure your used to drunk chicks flinging themselves at you, but I’m not drunk and I’m not into you, so walk on, dude.”

He frowned and continued to stare at you. “You’re serious. You’re not attracted to me at all?”

You shook your head impatiently.

His frown deepened. “Strange. I’m normally pretty good at reading who’s gay and who’s not.”

“Ugh!” You exclaimed, setting your glass down so hard that you sloshed him with water and he took a half-step back. “Fucking typical! I’m not throwing myself at you, so I must be a dyke, right? I don’t have to be a lesbian to not want to fuck a random guy in a bar. Fuck you, asshole!”

You picked up your purse and coat and stormed out of the bar and into the empty parking lot, preparing to call a cab.

He followed you out. “No, wait, that’s not what I meant!”

“Leave me alone!” You yelled at him.

“Wait!”

“What?!” You screeched at him, and he stumbled to a stop behind you, a absolutely baffled look on his face.

“What _are_ you?” He asked, staring at you hard.

“What the fuck are you talking about?” You asked him, reaching into your bag for your taser.

“Are you… like me?” He asked earnestly. “Is that why you can see through me?”

“Dude, you’re going to have to be a lot more specific, because right now, you’re talking nonsense.”

“You’re a Cambion, right? Or are you full-blooded?”

“Full blooded what?”

“Succubus.”

You stared at him with a dumbfounded look on your face. “ _Ohhh,_ ” You said slowly. “Okay, I get it now.”

“You do?” He said, his face hopeful.

“Yeah,” You said. “You’re fucking _nuts_.”

He growled and rolled his eyes. “No, look, I--” He started forward toward you and stopped when you pulled out the taser gun. “Alright, calm down.”

“You calm down, weirdo,” You said, your aim at him steady.

“I’m just trying to figure out why it’s not working!” He said. “It always worked before. I just trying to figure it out.”

“Why what’s not working?” You asked.

“This… whatever it is I do…” He gestured to himself in a vague annoyed way. “Charm, I guess you’d call it, but it’s more than that. It always works. I don’t even know what it is or why it works, but it always does.” He grunted in frustration.  “I don’t know why it’s not working now.”

“I don’t know what the hell you’re talking about, but either you start making sense or you leave me the fuck alone.”

“ _Look._ ” He snarled.

Then his face began to change. His eyes went completely black and his mouth widened, revealing sharp teeth beyond his thin lips. Horns sprouted from his forehead and he seemed to grow taller, looming over you.

You jumped, and your finger accidentally pressed the trigger to the taser. He shouted when the barbs struck him and he hit the ground.

“Shit!” You said, dropping the taser and pulled the lines from him.

“You fucking tased me!” He shouted from the ground, his face and body returning to normal.

“You scared the shit out of me!” You said defensively, helping him back to his feet. You propped him up against the wall of the bar. He rubbed his shoulder, where the barbs had hit him. You just stared at him as he breathed hard. “What did you say you were?”

“A Cambion,” He said. “I’m half-human, half-succubus. Or is it incubus because I’m male?” His face as scrunched up, almost angry. “I dunno. Who cares?”

“So your mother was…”

“Obviously,” He said. “Succubi and incubi need to feed on people’s sexual energy to survive. Whatever it is that makes succubi attractive to people, I inherited some of it, but I also inherited the… hunger, I guess you’d say. I’m mostly human so I eat regular food, but every few days I get this… craving.  I can ignore it for a while, but if it goes on too long, I get sick and weak. That’s when I go… well, hunting.”

“So you tried to prey on me, is that it?” You asked him. 

“Tried and failed, it seems,” He said, fixing you with a confused stare. 

“Why didn’t you go after any number of the other people in there?”

“I don’t hunt drunks. I may be a monster, but I’m not a monster, if you catch my drift. You were the only person in there who didn’t smell like booze. I’ve never failed before.”

“Ah, I think I understand now,” You said. “I’m asexual. I’m not attracted to you because I’m not attracted to anyone.”

He blinked, then blinked again. “You’re what?”

“Asexual,” You said again. “I don’t feel sexual attraction.”

“Like… at all?”

“Nope.”

“Have you ever had sex?” He asked

“Oh, yeah,” You replied. “It’s fine, but I can take it or leave it. It’s not as important to me as it seems to be to everyone else. College was rife with it. I don’t tell people I’m asexual because they either think it’s not a real thing or they think I’ll be ‘cured’ if I get fucked one good time. It’s exhausting. I tell most of my friends that I’m too busy with schoolwork for a boyfriend, which was fine during school, but now that I’ve graduated, it won’t be a good enough excuse.”

He opened his mouth to respond, but his phone buzzed and he looked at it, seemingly both annoyed and relieved.

“What?”

“It’s a client,” He said.

“It’s nearly one in the morning. What kind of client calls at this hour?”

He raised his eyebrow at you.

“Oh,” You said, catching on.

“Hey, it’s good money,” He shrugged “And it keeps me fed and healthy, as long as I’m careful and use protection.”

“I’m not judging, man; do what you gotta do,” You said.

“I’d kind of like to talk about this whole… thing more, if you wouldn’t mind,” He said. “I have questions.”

“What would a person who lives on sex want to know about asexuals?” You asked.

“Well, mostly, I want to figure out if I am one,” He said seriously.

You were shocked at that answer. “Uh… okay. Well, I can meet you tomorrow, if you like. You know that diner on Fifth and Lowell?”

“Yeah, the one that has the really good pie?”

“Yeah. Meet me there at seven, if you’re not otherwise occupied. We can talk about it then.”

“Sure.” He smiled in a way that would have been flirtatious to anyone else, but perhaps that was just the way he smiled. “I’m Sal, by the way. See you.”

He got into a nice car at the end of the parking lot and drove off as you stepped under the awning of the bar to call a cab.

The next day, you arrived at the diner to see he was already there sitting at the bar, and he greeted you with a smile.

“Hey,” He said.

“Hey,” You replied, sitting on the stool next to him. “I’m glad you came.”

His smile widened. “Thanks. I wasn’t sure if I would. This is all a little weird to me.”

“Well, I’m happy to answer any questions you have,” You said, ordering a cup of coffee and a pie. He did the same. “Why do you think you might be asexual?”

“Well,” He started, “First, explain it to me. Like, what do asexual people do or feel? Is it just no attraction or what?”

“Okay, well, there’s all kinds of different asexuals,” I began. “The term ‘asexuality’ simply means that you don’t experience sexual attraction for other people, but that doesn’t necessarily exclude sex or relationships altogether. Some are what you might call sex-repulsed, as in the very idea of sex is disgusting to them. Then there’s people like me, who are indifferent. Like, I like sex, but I don’t need to have it and don’t actively seek it out, but there are asexuals who have sex-drives, ones who do seek out sex because they enjoy it.”

“Okay,” He said slowly, trying to process it.

“Now,” You continued as the coffee and pie were placed in front of the both of you. “Just because you don’t feel sexual attraction doesn’t mean you don’t feel romantic attraction. I myself am bi-romantic. I can have romantic feelings and be in relationships with either men or women.”

“What’s the difference between a sexual relationship and a romantic relationship?”

“A romantic relationship is emotional, not physical.”

“I don’t understand.”

“Have you ever been in a relationship that wasn’t based entirely around sex?”

“I don’t think so.”

“Well, that might be a little hard to explain, then. It’s like being in love with your best friend in more than a friends way. Does that make sense?”

“No. All my friends have wanted to sleep with me.”

“Oh.” You took a bite of pie and backpedaled a bit. “So, explain to me what you feel about sex and I’ll try and help you figure it out.”

“I don’t… I don’t really feel attracted to the people I have sex with. Guy, girl, it doesn’t matter to me. It’s the sex I need, and even then, I don’t really like it. I just do it because my body compels me to. If I had any choice in the matter, I wouldn’t have sex at all.”

“So, maybe you’re sex-repulsed?”

“No, that’s not it exactly. Like, it doesn’t gross me out, but…” He pointed at his pie. “Take this, right? It’s really good pie, and while you’re eating it, you think ‘I could eat this all the time,’ right? But then say this was the only thing you could eat for an entire year. Eventually, you’d get sick of it. Right now it tastes great, but after your fiftieth piece, or your hundredth, it would start to taste like ashes, and the idea of putting another bite in your mouth would make you wish you could eat literally anything else. But it’s all you have and you have to eat it or you’d starve otherwise.”

He put his fork down and looked at the pie as if he’d suddenly lost his appetite. “That’s what sex feels like for me. I don’t hate it, I just don’t enjoy it.”

“Hmm,” You mused. “Maybe sex-neutral, then. But I’d definitely classify you as asexual, just from what you’ve told me.”

“An asexual incubus, huh?” He laughed. “Cosmic irony at its finest.”

“Do you think you’re the only one like you?” You asked him.

“I have no idea,” He said. “I’ve never met another… creature like me. I only know of my mother, and I’ve only heard expletives to describe her, so I couldn’t tell you.”

“You don’t know your mother?” You asked.

He frowned. “No. I was raised by my human dad. Begrudgingly.”

“What do you mean?”

He sighed, taking a sip of his coffee. “My dad was seduced by my mother at a very vulnerable time in his life. He was up for a big promotion at his job and about to get married to the love of his life. And then my mom came along and did what her kind do… what my kind do…” He gestured to himself and scowled.

“Someone caught them at it and told the woman he was supposed to marry. She broke it off, after which my dad started drinking and lost his job. And then I turned up on his doorstep a few months later, a reminder of the worst mistake he ever made.” Sal’s eyes were distant and cold. “He blamed her, and me, for ruining his life. I think the only thing that kept him from throwing me out was that when I was that young, I couldn’t control my form very well and he knew I’d be studied or killed. It was the only kindness he could muster for me.”

You were shocked to silence. “I’m sorry.”

She shrugged. “He drank himself to death before I started college. By then, the hunger had kicked in. I started escorting to pay for classes, fucking my way through school blindly. I probably only graduated because the dean was a regular.”

You laid your hand on his in an effort to comfort him, only for him to snatch his hand away immediately.

“What are you doing?” He asked suspiciously.

“Nothing,” You said, startled. “I… was just trying to be reassuring. I didn’t mean anything by it.”

“You said you were indifferent to sex,” He said, his eyes still narrowed.

“I am,” You shot back. “I wasn’t trying to--”

“People only touch me when they want to have sex with me,” He said.

“I was just showing you affection!” You retorted. “You seemed sad. I wanted to comfort you. That’s all it was, I swear.” You looked around you and saw two women in a booth. “Look. Look at them.”

He swiveled in his seat to peer at the two young women. One of them was clearly upset, though not actually crying, and the other hand her arm around her shoulders and was talking to her in a low, consoling tone.

“That girl, the one that’s upset, she’s not thinking about sex right now, I guarantee you that. And the girl with her arm around her is trying to comfort her friend. She’s not trying to seduce her.” You turned back to look at him. “That’s what people do when they care about each other. They comfort them. They’re affectionate. Touch isn’t inherently sexual, Sal. Holding a person’s hand doesn’t always mean that you want to sleep with them. Hasn’t anyone ever just held your hand because they wanted to be close and not because they were trying to fuck you?”

He looked at the two women with a deeply troubled look in his eyes. Abruptly, he stood and threw some money on the counter.

“I should go,” He said, turning and making a quick escape to the exit.

“Sal!” You got up and rushed after him.

“This was a mistake,” He said, opening his car door. “I know what I am. I don’t need this.”

“Sal, wait!”

“I don’t think it would be good for us to see each other again,” He said, slamming his door.

“Wait!” You cried as he started his car and sped off. You put a hand to your forehead and sighed heavily, confused and upset.

You didn’t see him again, either at the diner or the bar. Perhaps those weren’t normal haunts for him. You couldn’t stop thinking about him, though. The look on his face when he saw the two women stuck in your brain and you couldn’t get it out. He looked like he was in pain. It looked like agony.

A month later, you got a job at a casino hotel as an overnight concierge, because this is what a business degree got you, apparently. It wasn’t a bad job, just slow, and you had a lot of time to watch people coming and going, which was fairly interesting.

You’d been working there a while when you finally saw him again, exiting the elevator with another man. The man gave Sal an envelope, and Sal smiled seductively. The man came over to the desk to check out, and you saw Sal behind him, his face draining of color as he realized who you were.

You stayed professional as you checked out the man, who turned and smiled at Sal before walking off. Sal’s returning smile was a bit brittle, and he waited for the man to walk away before approaching you, looking a little embarrassed.

“Hi,” He said.

“Hey,” You replied.

“I, uh… I didn’t know you worked here,” He said, rubbing the back of his neck.

“I started a few weeks ago, and I just got transferred to nights.”

“Ah.” He stood there awkwardly, visibly uncomfortable. “Listen,” He said finally, not meeting your eye. “I’m sorry about what happened the last time we saw each other. I was just really confused and I thought, when you touched me, that you were coming on to me. I thought the whole asexual thing was a con to get me to open up to you, get my defenses down, and then sleep with you. Like you were trying to get a freebie, or something.”

“I wasn’t,” You insisted.

“No, I know,” He said. “I researched it a little after I stopped being weirded out. I wanted to apologize, but I didn’t know how to reach you. I realized I didn’t even ask you your name.”

You laughed and told him your name. “It’s okay,” You said. “I get it. It was a lot to process all at once. Look, I think you’ve been missing out on a lot because of this… hunger, as you call it. I mean, have you ever been on a date that you weren’t paid to go on or didn’t end in sex?”

He thought about it, and shook his head. “Nope, I can’t say I ever have.”

“Well, let me treat you, then,” You said. “How about dinner and a movie? And I promise not to fondle you at any point during the date. And you’re not getting a tip.”

He laughed. “Sounds nice. Tonight?”

“Sure.”

“Okay,” He said, sounding suddenly nervous. “Okay. Uh… here.” He wrote down his number on some hotel stationary. “Call me when you get out of here and we’ll work it out.”

“I will,” You said, smiling at him.

He seemed weirdly shy then, putting his hands in his pockets and backing away with a sweet smile on his face.

You called him as soon as you clocked out and agreed to meet him at six that evening, after you’d had some sleep. You met him at the theater, dressed for the first date you’d had since eleventh grade. He smiled when he saw you, dressed much like he had when you first met him, only he was wearing a tie this time.

“You look really nice,” He said.

“Thanks,” You said. “I like that tie.”

He chuckled nervously and petted it down. “Thanks. I haven’t worn a tie in a while.”

“What do you want to see?” You asked.

“Oh, I don’t know,” He said, looking at the marquee. “To be perfectly honest with you, I’ve never gone to the theater and seen a movie all the way through. It usually ends up with someone getting a blowjob.”

You snorted. “Well, I can assure you that won’t happen in this case.”

He laughed again, looking relieved. “What about that one?”

“Oh, yeah, although to be honest, the actor in that one is wasted in this franchise. He could do so much better.”

“Right?” He said enthusiastically. “He needs more serious work. He’s going to get pigeonholed if he keeps doing these kinds of films.”

“Oh, my god, _exactly_ ,” You agreed. You bought the tickets and some snacks and took your seats. It was nice just sitting next to him. Throughout the movie, he kept looking over at you, as if to check if you were going to make a move or if you expected him to do so. Twice, his phone buzzed, likely from clients, and he ignored them both.

When the movie was over, you went to dinner, and he offered to pay since you had bought the movie tickets and snacks. He wanted the date to be equal, since it wasn’t a job. You said you were fine with that.

While sitting and talking about the movie, you noticed he was staring at your hand.

“What’s wrong?” You asked.

“Well, I was thinking about what you said,” He replied thoughtfully. “About how not all touch is sexual. Sometimes people touch each other because they want to comfort them or offer them affection. I didn’t think much of it, but during the movie, they touched each other a lot, even though they didn’t have sex at the end. And I thought about it some more, and I’ve seen other people in real life do things like that, like hold hands and hug and things.”

“Right…” You said slowly.

“I was wondering…” He said, clenching his hands. “Can I try? With you? Just holding your hand, I mean.”

“Yeah, if you want to,” You said. You reached out across the table and linked your fingers with his lightly, not squeezing too hard in case he felt the need to pull away, stroking his thumb with yours. He stared at your linked hands with an indecipherable expression.

“Is this okay?” You asked him.

“Yeah,” He replied softly. “It… feels nice.”

“It’s supposed to,” You said. “Things can feel good without being sexual.”

“I’m starting to realize that,” He said. After a moment or two, he withdrew his hand and continued eating.

He drove you home and walked you to the door.

“Every movie I’ve ever seen suggests this is either where we kiss or fuck. I’m not sure I want to do either of those things,” He laughed.

“That’s perfectly fine,” You said. “What about a hug instead?”

He smiled. “A hug sounds nice.”

You slipped your arms around his waist and wrapped his arms around your shoulders, laying his cheek on the top of your head. He held you for several moments.

“I like this a lot,” He said softly into your hair.

“How about a second date, then? You can pick what we do next time,” You said, turning your face up to look at him.

He smiled, but it slipped from his face slowly and he frowned.

“What’s the matter?”

“Does it bother you?” He asked with a worried expression. “The fact that I’m, for want of a better word, a prostitute? That I’m… not all human?”

“The not-quite-human thing is a little weird, I’ll admit, but it doesn’t bother me. If we were planning to have sex, I might feel a little uncomfortable about your job, but as long as you’re using protection and getting yourself checked and doing what you need to do to be safe and healthy, I’m okay with it.”

“Really?” He said, unsure if he believed you.

“Of course,” You said. You squeezed his waist tightly and he grinned at you.

“That’s a relief.”

For the next date, he took you swimming. For the next, you took him dancing. The next, he surprised you with a three day trip out of town.

The second day there, he became surly and taciturn, not his normal sweet, unintentionally flirty self.

“What’s wrong,” you asked him.

He sighed angrily. “I’m… hungry.” He said. “I haven’t had a client in a week. It’s the slow season. Normally I’d go out and just find someone to supplement it, but that feels like cheating now that I'm with you.”

“Oh,” You replied. “Do you… want me to…

“No!” He said. “Not here. Not with you.”

Your head rocked back and you must have made a face, because he looked apologetic and said, “No, I don’t mean it like that. You’re very important to me. I don’t want to see you like I see my clients, like food. That’s not what you are.”

“Well, I want to help,” You said. “What can I do?”

He sighed when he felt your touch. “Just touch me, okay?”

“Sal,” You began, putting your hand on his back and rubbing it slowly. “Hasn’t anyone ever done this before?”

“Done what?”

“Touched you just to touch you?”

“No,” He said, his head in his hands. “People usually have ulterior motives.”

You thought about it. “Lean back.”

He lifted his head and peered at you, confused, but complied. You moved to straddle his waist.

“What are you…” He started suspiciously, but you stopped him.

“Do you trust me?” You asked him.

“Yes…” He said slowly, still eyeing you.

You took your hands and very slowly began to map the contours of his face with your fingertips, starting with his cheekbones, brushing your hands around his ears and running your fingers through his hair. His eyes closed and he inhaled as though he’d never breathed real air before. You drew your index finger over his brow and down his jaw and pressed your forehead against his.

“Sal,” You asked him softly. “Has anyone ever loved you before? Anyone?”

His eyes opened wide and he looked at you, completely at a loss for words. He seemed to be searching for an answer and coming up empty. His face crumpled and a tear leaked from one of his eyes. You pulled him into a tight hug as he began to weep into your shoulder, your hand in his hair. He gripped you as though falling, gulping air into his lungs.

He seemed so taken by surprise at the question, and the reaction could only have been a genuine one. You wondered if he even realized it before you pointed it out.

“Shh, honey,” You whispered in his ear. “Shh, it’s okay. I’m here. I’m here with you.”

He looked up at you with wide, wet eyes. “Do you love me?”

“I don’t know,” You answered honestly. “But… I think I’m starting to. I want you to be happy.”

“I’m happy with you,” He said. “Even when I’m hungry, I feel better when I’m with you. It doesn’t hurt so bad when you’re with me. I don’t know why.”

You stood up and took him by the hand.

“It’s late,” you said. “Why don’t we get to bed? Maybe you’ll feel better in the morning.”

He sighed and got to his feet. You went into the bedroom and changed into your night clothes. You didn’t mind letting him see you naked, trusting that he wouldn’t need to control any impulses around you. You were the same with him, and he was comfortable letting you see him change, too.

Although, he was still hesitant to show you his true form. You had convinced him to show it to you once, the full experience and not just the sample on the night you first met, but he seemed to worry that you’d eventually grow frightened of him. You told him you just wanted him to trust you enough that he felt being comfortable in his own skin around you. He said that would take time, and you understood.

You got into bed, and instead of putting space between the two of you, like you had been doing, you pulled him close and pressed your cheek to his. He touched your breast hesitantly, as if to test you, and you shook your head with a wry smile. He breathed a sigh of relief and snuggled into your body.

And you touched him. You petted up and down his back. You played with his hair. You traced his smile. All of it was loving, none of it was sexual. When you pressed a kiss to his lips, the first time you had ever done so, it was a soft, sweet kiss, lip on lip, slight pressure, no expectation for more. When you pulled back, he had tears in his eyes again. You kissed his eyelids and he breathed a soft laugh against your cheek.

You were gentle and tender and made it clear you didn’t expect him to reciprocate unless it’s what he wanted to do. It took some time, but eventually, he began to touch you tentatively, trying to learn. He stroked your shoulder and caressed your face. He planted a kiss on your lips, mirroring the one you gave him, if a bit longer.

Eventually, he fell asleep with his nose in your hair and his arms clutching you to him tightly, breathing deeply and contentedly.

He woke in the morning with a bright smile on his face.

You laughed. “See? I told you you’d feel better.”

“I feel wonderful,” He said. “I don’t feel hungry at all. Quite the opposite, actually, I feel like I’ve been on a binge.”

“Maybe sex isn’t what you needed all along,” You said, holding him close. “Maybe you just thought it was because you hadn’t experienced anything else.”

He pulled back so that he could look at you, frowning. “Could I have been doing this wrong the whole time?”

“Maybe,” You said. “I suppose we’ll find out, my love.”

A slow smile split his face. “Say that again.”

“My love.”

His smile cracked his cheeks. “Good. Now say it all the time forever.”

You laughed and kissed him.

“Hmm,” He said, looking passed you in thought. “I wonder if I should still be an escort. If sex isn’t what I need to survive, there’s no reason for me to keep doing it. I do have a degree in medieval literature.”

“Yeah, good luck getting a job with that degree that’s not prostitution,” You said, laughing.

He hit you with a pillow. “Really, though. I think I should quit. It feels kind of weird now that I have a girlfriend. And if I don’t _have_ to have sex, I don’t _want_ to have sex.”

“Well, whatever you do, I will support you, honey,” You said.

“I appreciate that.” He sank back into your arms and looked at you seriously. “If I do quit, what’ll happen if I do need sex again?”

“We’ll cross that bridge when and if we come to it,” You assured him. “But to be honest, I don’t think that’s what you need to be healthy. I think you need what we all need. You need love. You’ve just never had it before.”

“I’m glad I have it now,” He said, pressing his head against your shoulder, dotting chaste kisses along your skin. “I’m sorry I tried to prey on you, and I’m still a little mad that you shot me with a taser, but it’s the best thing that ever happened to me. I’ve never felt this good before. I want to feel like this forever.”

“I won’t be around forever,” You told him. “And we may not love each other forever. But I can promise you that, at the very least, you will always have a friend who will never expect you to have sex with them.”

He barked a loud laugh. “I can live with that,” He said happily, cuddling you close.


End file.
